Darkness takes over again
by twilight1.2.3.4.1
Summary: A look into Jasper's life, how he kills a girl, and experiences depression after that..Before Alice. Has a little sensuality. Read and you will feel sorry for him. One-shot. Rated T for sensuality and murder. After Maria.


_Hey people,_

_This is a one – shot on one of the scenes in Jasper's life, before Alice. This scene shows how Jasper kills his prey and then about the feelings experienced. It shows how much emotional depression and loneliness he used to have, when he was alone. This happens after he leaves Maria._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DARKNESS TAKES OVER....AGAIN**

**April, 1943**

Such pleasant weather...this spells lots of people outdoors...which in turn means more blood...

Aah...and Jasper shook away those silly thoughts..

'Control your bloodlust to the maximum, Jasper, don't slip up again...You'll just end up feeling guilty for it.....', Jasper thought to himself.

He was trying to be normal, trying to forget about the tasty elixir, that was blood.....

Just then, a strong and sugar-sweet scent hit him right in the face. It was so appealing, so exotic! He turned his head to find the source of this beautiful smell........

A teenage girl, with deep, beautiful and mystical brown eyes, such full lips, silky, long raven black hair and a sun – kissed skin tone. Such a beautiful human! But the blood was even more tempting! It was literally singing to him! She was his singer! 'Come to me, I'm yours,' the blood kept taunting him...

But no, he had to control himself, control his bloodlust. He tried to ignore the burn in his throat. But, with such a rare victim with such a glorious, mouth-watering scent, he just couldn't refuse..His inner monster was dominating his mind. It blinded him, took him away from the light...

Venom pooled in his mouth........

A small part of his mind still told him to let that angel be...Why.. he even found a liking to her...It told him to think about the girl's future, her family and most of all, her precious life.

But, the bloodlust blocked away all logical thoughts and he was in for the kill...He couldn't resist, that was his weakness....

There's no turning back now.....

He caught her staring at him...

_Shock, amazement_

He smiled, _perfect._

He slowly approached the girl, holding his breath, to her utter astonishment. She couldn't look him in the eye...She was shy, he understood.

"Hey beautiful, want to tag along with me?" He asks in his deep velvet – rich voice.

She stutters, too stunned for words.

"Uh....uh...you..me..I? Su – sure...but where are you taking me?"

He gave a sultry smirk.

"You'll see soon enough."

The girl looks at him, through those curious, deep eyes of hers, "Can I trust you?" catching his arm.

He gulps.......Guilt...but he pushes it away.

"Yes....of course, beautiful."

At the 'beautiful' she starts blushing. Oh, the flow of blood through those veins. He can feel it, he can hear it..But, he brings himself to his senses with great effort...

'By the way, what's your name?"

"Jasper..."

She thought, "Such a cute name."

He smiles at her.

"Well, by the way, I'm Alyssa. I'm 16 years old, and I'm a student.."

"Lovely name, Alyssa, by the way, I'm 17...and yeah...I'm also...uh..um...a student. Yeah, a student."

She just smiles at him and continues to walk. _She has two dimples! How adorable, but mostly, how delicious! _He thinks

He takes her into a lonely and dark alley. The sunlight was fully cut off, and it was not visible in the darkness to human eyes...

_Perfect..._his inner monster purred.

His eyes were pitch black...he was growing impatient with each passing second.

"Why are you taking me here? It's so dark." Alyssa asked, now scared and insecure.

"No honey, don't be...I'm here for you..." and sent her a wave of calm. It had immediate effect.

"Aww...Jasper, that is the sweetest thing a guy can ever say." And tries to hug him, but he holds her back..

_Disappointment..._

"No Alyssa....don't be impatient, let's do it somewhere better..."

And her disappointment is immediately replaced with pure, raw lust.

He passes her a naughty smirk. Her heart rate increases. How tempting.

He takes her behind a huge container and pushes her against the wall. He lifts both her hands with his and places them on her either side against the wall.

He slides one of his hands to her waist and with the other, he pulls down a strap of her dress, revealing bare skin.

He could see the veins pumping blood, he saw himself tearing through the thin layer of skin....but not yet...Jasper loved to play with his food...

Instead, he presses his mouth against her hard, and starts kissing her, hard and rough...She immediately gets caught up and returns it with passion...

_Lust, passion.._

How encouraging..

And he kisses her more, sucking her bottom lip.

Slowly, his lips trace her jaw line...and makes its way to her neck, where the blood is burning....

He sucks on the soft skin of her neck, and she moans...

He takes this as the cue, and in a matter of micro-seconds, he lowers his razor sharp teeth into her skin...Blood gushes out as a fountain,,,

He laps it up and sucks for more like its an elixir..

But, then he senses...

_Disappointment, rejection, sadness.._

"What...Jas..Why..," She says through her mystifying eyes...He sees it all...

And the next moment, those eyes lose their depth, lifeless, and are staring into dead space...

But, he can't stop, once he's started...

His bloodlust has destroyed his humanity...

He finally let's go of her completely drained body...

And, now it's his chance for guilt...

He's disappointed...

He's upset....

He's guilty....

He's a murderer....

He's a criminal...

He's a traitor...

He is barely human....

Two thousand five hundred and six.....One more soul to haunt him throughout his hopeless life...

And with one last glance at the dead and drained beauty, he turns around and runs far, far away...

He's stuck in hell forever...He needs hope...He needs somebody to show him the light...He needs help...He needs his humanity....

But, he has nothing,,,

No path is clearing before him, no possibilities...

And with that....the darkness takes over....again......

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Now, how was that? It was pretty sad, you know for me? I was actually on the verge of a breakdown, and I suddenly wanted to stop. But then, I was like, this is how, he was, and it was not his fault, really...So, I just continued...By the way.. for your information_

His singer – the blood was calling for him (singing to him); so Alyssa was his singer.

2506 – The number of victims of Jasper.

1943 – 5 years before he met Alice.


End file.
